The Justich System
A member of the Newhold Alliance, the Justich System is a diverse system led by 10 Feudal Houses on 5 separate planets. Currently, it is in a chaotic state of political affairs due to a contract signed between one of its members and the Ophidians. The 10 Houses (Pol-tec, Yorsa Pabas, Tempra Pabas, Kilflame, Tempora, Ethral, Lok Breed, Jorgan, San Jupitor, Tigbar) form a unique alliance among many races, with a growing cooperative military. Each House has individual powers and laws, but all 10 have agreed to work together to recuperate from the Dark Ages. Key Planets: Volke (OC) A well-populated diverse planet with several major species of aliens as well as humans. The city of Banchess is home to the Lok Breed, a race of aliens able to morph parts of their body, and home to the House of Lok Breed. The city of Swill is home to the Ethrals, a race of telepathists, and home to the House of Ethral. The Forests of Vore are inhabited by the Beha’wans, a gorilla-like race that lead the House of Jorgan. And the major human city is San Jupitor, full of half-breeds and free thinkers, and home to the House of San Jupitor. Key Gladiators: Angelique , Grogg , Quevor Monzimor Other Notes: *Searal Dome Arena - 275,000 seats, arena is an oval with hundreds of steel doors lining the walls which surrounds a soft, clay floor. All the gladiators would come out from different doors. The slamming of the doors signaled the start of the match. (from Cray Phillips' Team vs. Freakshow's Team) Opali (OC) This planet was named for its milky white appearance from space – for much of the planet is covered in a white-sanded desert. This desert however, is rich with organisms. Opali is home to a dominant human hybrid race called the Pabans. Pabans are a human race mixed with feline DNA. Over time, many separate races developed, some nearly identical to humans, and some far more similar to bi-pedal felines. Pabans are a noble and well-advanced race with a strong belief in trust and peace, and they lead the Houses of Yorsa Pabas and Tempra Pabas. They can also be fierce warriors/bounty hunters. Key Gladiators: Dodecca Tigbar (OC) Tigbar is the military stronghold within the Justich System where training and military outposts are controlled. It is led by many races, mostly human. The planet lies on the outer most orbit, making it cold and barren. Scattered small cities make up the House of Tigbar. Other Notes: *Former Tigbar Captain, Rose Leta Waznu competed in Sarati Route Space Race Surge (OC) Nearly void of carbon-based life, 90% of Surge is a grayish marble-like substance, smooth and dense. This planet is controlled by the House of Pol-tec, a group of Cybernetic Lords, who watch over a highly-efficient cybernetic world. The city of Pol-tec is the central hub. Surge individuals generally develop/reproduce to look semi-humanoid (bi-pedal) in appearance. Humans often frequent the planet, and some even choose to live there. The Pol-tec army, however, is highly advanced, and feared. Key Gladiators: Version 9 Other Notes: *As both challengers entered the arena, the fans began a Pol-tec chant (similar to the sound of a buzzing motor with a shifting intensity) and then went silent. This is usually a signal by the fans to the gladiators saying they want to see an exciting opening move. (from 16-Gladiator Tourney Results, Version 9 vs The Stranger) *Testing out the latest starship from the Helix Corporation, "Speed Head" Stefan Hartel was in the Sarati Route Space Race *Machinoid Cubice - a famous arena, 150,000 seats (from Freakshow vs. Opac Dec.) Solop Avagar (OC) A predominately human planet very close to the system’s sun. The human inhabitants, known as Avagarsians, have become very heat resilient. This planet is home to other creatures such as wurms, golems, and elementals, but they do not inhabit the major cities. Nova Yilsi is a major metropolis, tourist city, and home to the House of Kilflame. Joka Yilsi, its sister city, is home to the House of Tempora. Currently, the planet is facing many natural disasters including floods, earthquakes, and droughts. The public does not know that the planet is deteriorating because of the forceful removal of one of its inhabitants, the Red Pariah. Unless the Pariah is returned, more disaster will come to Solop Avagar. Key Gladiators: Freakshow , The Red Pariah , La Sinja Tempora Other Notes: *Nova Yilsi Battle Center - 100,000 seats Raba (Minor Planet) Key Gladiators: Cray Phillips Chasse (Minor Planet) Key Gladiators: Little Jinx Moura (Minor Planet) A predominately human farm planet, and has two moons. The planet major city is Voltarish City, and it has the only medical facility on the planet, as the rest of the planet is composed only bar farms. The first moon of the planet is Andor Prime, and it’s thee that all the action happens, as it has various shops, bars and an arena. The main city of the moon is Andalorin Village. The Andalor Coliseum ans Saint Peter Cathedral are on that moon. The second moon is called Quintar’s Hold. Key Gladiators: Kronnax , Blaze Category:Places Category:Ophidian Universe